Patlabor Drabbles
by Realhunter
Summary: Una suerte de final sugerido para los geniales fics de APM 1984. Porque gocé como nunca con sus escritos, y porque la vida, como la literatura, siempre son finales sin otro significado que nuevos comienzos
1. Kyoto

_**PATLABOR DRABBLES**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **RealHunter**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _MOBILE POLICE PATLABOR™ y todos sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas registradas de Headgear. Todos los fandoms, sus personajes, nombres e indicaciones son marcas de sus respectivos dueños. Este relato ha sido realizado por motivos de diversión y esparcimiento y no pretende en modo alguno vulnerar los derechos de los antes citados._

 _MOBILE POLICE PATLABOR ™ and all related characters, names and indications are trademarks of Headgear. All fandoms, characters, names and indications are trademarks of their respective owners. This story has been made for reasons of fun and entertainment and is not intended in any way violate the rights of the aforesaid._

* * *

 _ **1.- Kyoto**_

Decididamente era una de las mejores universidades del país. Gozaba del innegable prestigio y apoyo de estar entre los más escogidos planteles estatales de todo Japón. Pero quizás lo mejor de todo era que los kilómetros de distancia que la separaban de su cada vez más sicótico padre, que pese al tiempo transcurrido insistía en verla como una cría apenas destetada. Nunca iba a olvidar aquel día funesto en que de visita en casa se trajo una cantidad considerable de ropa sucia de su dormitorio universitario, que por nada del mundo iba a dejar enmoheciendose hasta su regreso. Ni menos la cara de horror sin limites y la casi apoplejía que le había cogido cuando vio sus primeros, minúsculos y coquetos conjuntos de lencería de mujer adulta colgados primorosamente del tendedero. Aquello había desembocado en una discusión apocalíptica sin cuento, en que ni siquiera el control admirable que su madre tenía sobre él le había variado un ápice sus paternalistas y machistas opiniones, al punto que desde hacía un par de meses desde el incidente, que ya no se hablaban.

Aquel amanecer furtivo en su dormitorio, fumando con las ventanas abiertas para evitar en lo posible los reclamos de sus compañeras de piso, le había dado ese espacio que no había buscado para pensar en su padre, y en otras cosas que le habían venido obsesionando desde el fin del semestre. " _Lo de mi padre, puedo soportarlo. Dentro de un tiempo se convencerá que no estoy haciendo nada distinto de lo que hizo mamá con su vida hasta que lo conoció… Ni menos que su relación escaló de forma idéntica a la mía hasta que se casaron..._ " Haciendo volutas de humo por la boca, con una media sonrisa, miró al costado derecho de su cama, y volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios " _Cuando le hable a mi madre acerca de Hirotaro, ella estuvo encantada de todo cuanto le dije. Incluso cuando me preguntó, algo titubeante "Que tan avanzadas iban las conversaciones", Yo me reí al decirle que hacía un par de meses que habíamos firmado el contrato. Pese a que la perspectiva de ser abuela la emociona, su preocupación por mí siempre ha ido primero. De inmediato me preguntó qué estaba haciendo para evitar un problema con nueve meses de resolución..._ " El sol comenzaba a ganar espacio y luminosidad por el ventanal abierto, mostrando un tentador y voluptuoso cuerpo desnudo apenas cubierto por una delgada sábana de verano. Sabía que aquello no le venía de su madre, de cuerpo todavía notablemente firme, atlético y grácil pese a que ya rondaba la cincuentena, sino más bien de su abuela materna, en cuyos blandos y acogedores pechos descansó mas de una vez la cabeza siendo aún muy niña para saberlo, y solo acomodarse en ese tibio regazo para quedarse dormida después de comer o perder la tarde jugando con exceso. " _No sé porqué me acuerdo de eso en un momento como este. Je, en realidad sí, pero no es lo importante en este minuto. Hirotaro me lleva ventaja, y ya el próximo año defenderá su tesis para licenciarse en leyes… Y yo sigo sin saber bien porqué escogí Ciencias Económicas, y pese a que llevo unas notas muy decentes, sigo sin convencerme de esa decisión_ " La inminencia del fin de semestre, sin embargo, le inoculaba la fuerte sensación de que en esta oportunidad no debía irse a casa. Y tenía claro que ahora sí sus desastrosas notas tenían mucho que ver con esa decisión casi tomada. Con Hirotaro era distinto. El debía regresar con sus padres a Nagasaki… Pero confiaba en que fueran pocos días: Ya lo había tentado lo suficiente para que hicieran un viaje de vacaciones directo a Tailandia… Donde, le dijo "pondre una o dos ideas en práctica contigo" Aquello había sido suficiente para que la imaginación del joven y atractivo licenciado Hirotaro Miyazawa se disparara en una dirección que a ella, entre risas, la dejaba cada vez con menos ropa y menos vergüenza..

-...Hmmmm…

-...Hablando del Rey de Roma… Ya era hora que despertaras, Señor Abogado Hentai…

-...Ja… -El rostro y la voz soñolienta de Hirotaro, a su lado en el desordenado lecho, lo dijo todo- Si es para que vuelvas a hacerme polvo, soy culpable, señorita fiscal…

Se dijo a sí misma que sus motivaciones de mujer pasional en el lecho se habían ido decantando con él… De otro modo no se explicaba el hecho que él usara la jerga legal que sabía mientras hacían el amor, la hiciera perder la cabeza como no sabía que podía hacerlo. El "Señorita Fiscal" que le intercalaba en sus charlas de antes, durante y después de… literalmente conseguían que le ardieran hasta las uñas. Amorosa, se volteó juguetonamente hacia él en el lecho, haciendo que la sábana se deslizara sin ruido alguno descubriendo sus pechos… En el preciso instante en que la puerta del dormitorio voló hecha pedazos con un ¡BOOOOM! Ensordecedor… Que a ambos los dejó de un salto casi sentados en la cama...

-¡SACA LAS MANOS DE MI…! ¿Ha...Haruko..o?

Las espejeantes gafas, el traje oscuro como si se tratara de un funeral, y las dos Jericho 941 en sus manos, como una mala pelicula de acción policial, no guardaban relación con los ojos cuadrados, avergonzados y casi salidos de orbitas de Mikiyasu Shinshi, que estuvo a punto de bajarlas ante el improbable espectáculo (Que estaba seguro que no olvidadaría mientras viviera) de su princesita, de su pequeña Haruko, con sus pechos completamente al descubierto…

-¡PAPAAAAAAA….! -Con desesperación Haruko se cubrió su delantera con el primer trozo de sábana que casi arrancó con uñas y dientes para conseguirlo… Haciendo que la maniobra diera con su adorado Hirotaro volando por los aires directo al suelo y casi pegado a las costuras de los zapatos de su respetado suegro… O al menos hasta ese minuto aquello había figurado en sus planes con Haruko- ¡Hirotaro!

-...Así que asi te llamas, Insecto -La sonrisa demoniaca, y el gesto cruel de levantarlo por el mentón con el cañón de una de sus armas para que le diera el rostro- Hirotaro Qué? Y pobre que se ocurra mentirme, porque tu equivocación a propósito será lo último que hagas en tu vida…

-¡PAPAAAA…!

-¡Tú cállate, Haruko! ¿Y que diablos es esa peste? -Mirando con furia y malignidad a partes iguales al muchacho, lo encaró nuevamente- Te has cagado del miedo, cabrón. Y todavía no oigo tu apellido…

-Mi… Miyazawa, Se… Señor Shin… shi…

-Bien, Hirotaro Miyazawa… en proceso de tesis para optar al grado de Licenciatura en Leyes de la Universidad de Kyoto, 26 años, Oriundo de Nagasaki, Hijo de Ken, Comerciante, y Ukino Miyazawa, ama de casa. Con dos denuncias en la comisaria de su distrito por desordenes en conexión con protestas ecologístas… Y en la propia universidad optaste a un grado en Derecho Ambiental, ¿Eh? Pero por lo demas sigues limpio… Levantate.

Mas muerto que vivo, Hirotaro se puso de pie… todavía apuntado en medio de los ojos por aquella arma que parecía un cañón, y que lo estaba haciendo sudar tinta.

-Se...Señor Shin… shi… Por favor!

-El único favor que voy a hacerte, montón de mierda ofensiva, es la vida, y no tienes derecho a aspirar a nada más. Recoge tus cosas, rápido, que no tengo todo el día, joder!

-¡BASTA, PAPA! ¡TE ODIARE DE POR VIDA!

-Y ahora le contestas a tu padre… -Girandose tenebroso hacia el muchacho, que recogía su ropa con las alas del miedo en los pies- que mal ejemplo resultaste para mi hija, pedazo de cabrón traicionero. Todos los putos abogados sois iguales… Ahora salta…

-¿QUEE?

-Salta, joder… -Indiferente al grito de terror que había salido de las gargantas de su hija y el muchacho al mismo tiempo, Shinshi apuntaba con una de sus armas al ancho ventanal abierto del dormitorio- ¿Que prefieres? ¿Intentar salvar tu vida por la ventana, o esperar a que te ponga un plomo en medio de los ojos?

-¡Por Dios, Papá! -Primero estaba enfadada, pero ahora Haruko estaba verdaderamente aterrorizada. Su madre le había contado de los accesos que a veces cogían a su padre en un vendaval de furia que solo obtener lo que se proponía lograba calmar- ¡Estamos en un cuarto piso! ¡Se matará!

-...Y es lo menos que merece -Soltó Shinshi con los dientes apretados- Por tocar aunque sea con su sucio pensamiento el más minimo aire alrededor del más infimo cabello de mi princesita… ¡SALTA O JALO DEL GATILLO, CABRÓN! ¡A LA CUENTA DE TRES… DOS… UNO…!

-¡HIROTAROOOO…!

Ante la mirada y el grito de horror de Haruko, el muchacho prefirió el vacío antes que una bala: asiendo su ropa con los brazos, y con sus calzoncillos ya doblemente manchados, se arrojó sin más por la ventana, desapareciendo en un segundo de la vista de padre e hija, que ante la dantesca imagen se tapó el rostro con la sabana en medio de un mar de llanto

-¡Se mató!¡Se mató!¡Se mató!

-Ja… Eso quisiera yo -Respirando más calmadamente, Shinshi enfundó sus armas, se acomodó los lentes, y tomó el camino hacia la destrozada puerta- Ya no volverá a molestar. Vistete pronto ¡Y como una mujer decente, por Dios! Te espero afuera…

-¿Que has dicho?

-...Que te vistas, por dios ¿Es que acaso tu madre no te enseñó eso?

-No, maldito idiota… Lo de "Eso quisiera yo"

-¡Mas respeto, Haruko! -Shinshi volvió a engrifarse delante de su hija- ¿Te crees acaso que trabajo y mantengo mi trabajo en la NNSA haciendo cosas como esta sin permiso de nadie? Llegaron tus notas a casa, Hermosa princesa burra… A tu madre y a mí casi nos dió un infarto ¿Es que acaso nuestro esfuerzo solo ha valido el único adelanto que te compres esas bragas que casi no lo parecen y que te acuestes con muchachos, Eh?

-¡Papá!

-...Siempre serás mi princesita… -Shinshi sonrió con dulzura, y sentandose junto a su hija en la cama, limpió pese a su resistencia, los caminitos de lágrimas que partían de sus brillantes ojos- Cada vez estoy más viejo y burro, y me cuesta reconocer que ya creciste… Y que cada cosa tiene su tiempo, como lo que ví nada más entrar… Aunque no esperaba tanto de tí… te pareces a tu abuela en su bulliciosa juventud…

-...No me digas eso… -Haruko se sonrojó como un tomate maduro- Me da vergüenza… Pero… Hirotaro…

-Tranquila -Shinshi volvió a sonreir- Le pedí a Takahara que me enviara aquí por un caso de fuga de patrimonio artístico nacional desde el Museo de Kyoto. Esto… Lo conversé con el Director Goto, y me dijo que actuara discrecionalmente, pero sin armar revuelo, y el se comprometió a mirar para el lado y alegar demencia. Antes de entrar aquí llamé a los bomberos, y les dije que desde esta misma ventana en este mismo piso un suicida haría su intento y que trataría de detenerlo. Había un colchón de aire bien inflado en la calle. Solo espero que el chico le haya hecho blanco…

-¡Papá!

-Lo importante no es eso… Talvez Hirotaro nunca me perdone esta jugarreta…

-Lo hará. Eso dejamelo a mí -Shinshi volvió a sentir ese dulce calor al contacto de la sonrisa de tu hija- Y tienes razón. Todo esto me ha hecho decidirme. Este no es mi lugar.

-¿Y cual crees que es..?

Haruko puso cara de conspiradora… Y se lo dijo tenuemente al oído a su padre, que puso los ojos como platos de la sorpresa… Y luego sonrió.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

-Goto me dijo antes de salir para acá que algo como esto sucedería tarde o temprano -Shinshi se puso de pie, ahora si para salir de la habitación- Vistete, y vamos pronto abajo a rearmar a tu pobre novio.

-Yyy… ¿Me pongo mis No-Bragas, o algo más decente?

Por toda respuesta, Shinshi soltó una sonora carcajada…

-Haruko, de ahora en adelante, este ya es verdaderamente tu propio camino… Aunque la verdad, afuera está algo ventoso. Si no te pones nada, Todo Kyoto terminará por enterarse de lo hermosa que es mi hija.

-¡PAPÁ! -Haruko le arrojó un almohadon, que terminó de sacar a Shinshi de la habitación- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!


	2. Todai

**2.-Todai**

* * *

…En suma, El trabajo monumental del Digesto, terminaría por engrosar el Corpus Iures Civilis, y su multiplicidad de fuentes, serían nuevo motivo de estudio para los Tribunus Plebis, Que intentarían por todos los medios absorber tamaña cantidad de información. Es todo por hoy. Saben que yo no doy anuncios, pero, por si les interesa, den un pequeño pero profundo paseo por las fuentes no justinianas, y su conexión Post Bizantina con el Derecho Germánico. Hasta la próxima.

El Catedrático de Derecho Romano bajó del estrado con una sonrisilla sardónica surcándole el rostro. Más todavía al ver muchas cabezas derrotadas sobre los pupitres ni bien terminó su exposición pedagógica en el auditorio. Era bien sabido que la Facultad de leyes de la Todai estaba, sino considerada, dentro de las más difíciles del mundo. El "Tres de cada cinco de ustedes no verán el final de esta carrera" no era mero palabrerío dentro de los exigentes muros del campus de Hongo. Y era decididamente un clásico para los caídos en el intento, desfilar cada tarde de fin de semestre por Akamon, la Puerta Roja, en completa señal de derrota. Sin embargo, su ojo de águila bien ejercitado, notó de inmediato que alguien no hacía el agobiado gesto de retirarse del salón. Mas bien ordenaba con furia sus notas, repasando una y otra vez sus márgenes y agregando uno o dos comentarios más a su pulcro set de apuntes de carrera. El Cabello negro un poco rebelde, haciendo un impactante marco con sus ojos azules, no le dejaba duda alguna de quien se trataba… Recordando precisamente que una conversación con ella le esperaba

. -¿Señorita Ota?

-¿Eh? -Rei levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, y enseguida se puso de pie para saludar- ¡Profesor Musashi!

-Tranquila, tranquila, tome asiento –Daigoro Musashi, Catedrático de Derecho Romano de la Facultad, se sentó en el pupitre inmediato. Rei retomó su puesto- Me alegro haberme dado cuenta que aún seguía aquí. Necesitaba hablar con usted… Por su último ensayo

. -¿Mi ensayo, Profesor? –Rei se alarmó- Mi ensayo es y será siendo irreprochable bajo cualquier óptica de trabajo universitario. Tiene hasta un 40% de precitados dentro de la referencia bibliográfica reciente y su nivel de "Cortar y pegar" es un redondo y absoluto cero… Lo que muchos de mis compañeros ni sueñan en alcanzar, ya que se permiten a propósito el límite del 5% que tolera la facultad.

-De eso precisamente quería hablarle, Señorita Ota –Musashi bajó la cabeza, muy consciente de lo que iba a tratar- Su ensayo es… Demasiado perfecto… -Rei abrió los ojos impresionada- Solo espero que lo que pasó en Turín no esté afectándole…

Rei bajó la cabeza. Seguiría pesándole hasta el fin de sus días, aunque ya no sentía ni rabia ni pena por el suceso. Durante el último mundial de natación, realizado en Turín, era la esperanza fulgurante de la delegación japonesa, integrada por una constelación de jóvenes promesas a cuya cabeza se encontraba, ya como doble medallista luego de ganar nuevamente el oro en los 150 metros durante los juegos olímpicos de Hamburgo, en Alemania. En la vuelta final, con casi cinco metros de ventaja sobre su principal competidora… Algo se encogió en su pierna derecha. Luchó contra el dolor insoportable, contra el agua, contra el resto de las competidoras, contra su deseo de no perder. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Hecha un mar de lágrimas salió de la pileta, con la pierna encogida y ayudada por su equipo, en medio del ensordecedor aplauso del público, que de pie saludaba su inquebrantable pundonor. Peor aún fue la visita al osteólogo italiano que la revisó a escasas horas del final de la competencia. Ya nunca más volvería al agua, salvo por entretención o mero ejercicio. La Todai fue entonces el catalizador de toda su frustración, y ella lo sabía.

-…Profesor…

-Tranquila –Musashi, un catedrático que gustaba de parecer fiero, intratable e inaccesible a sus estudiantes, se permitió una leve sonrisa- Tienes la mejor calificación general de la Todai. Ya están corriendo apuestas en torno a cuanto te demoras en llegar a Primera Ministra… E incluso pasaría por estúpido si no calificara ese trabajo con el máximo. Lo que quiero decir, es más importante.

-No le entiendo, profesor…

-La Ley es letra escrita por el hombre, y quebrantada por el hombre, Señorita Ota… La justicia es lo que el hombre, apoyado en la ley, hace correctamente en su vida, y en cuanto su vida y sus acciones afectan a los demás. No busques más la Ley, Rei. Comienza a compenetrarte con lo que haces… Y busca la justicia.

Aquella frase la dejó sobre los jardines del campus el resto del día, revisando sus apuntes… Pero más bien reflexionando sobre aquella frase de su profesor. Las horas y el mismo estudiantado que la consideraba con reverencia, la vieron impresionados mientras intentaba dilucidar algo tan grande que ni siquiera había acometido antes un intento semejante. Y la sorpresa fue aún mayor mientras la tarde moría sobre los edificios de la universidad, cuando la vieron desfilar con sonrisa enigmática por la puerta roja de Akamon… caminando a través de ella sin temblor ni vacilación…


	3. Kantei

**_3.-Kantei_ **

* * *

-¿Está seguro? ¿Completamente seguro? _Convenu. Merci pour ton temps_ –Isuzu cortó la llamada en el móvil, y miró preocupada a su jefa, que solo leyó el gesto para agachar la cabeza con abatimiento- No saben nada tampoco.

-…Mocoso de…

-¡Cariño! –Un gigantesco uniforme azul de comandante distrital entró de improviso y como una tromba en el despacho ministerial- Ya me enteré. ¿Sabes…?

La Primera Ministra de Japón, Su Excelencia Takeo Yamazaki, levantó la vista de la carpeta de su ordenado escritorio… y miró con tenebroso instinto asesino a su esposo, el Comandante Hiromi Yamazaki

. -¿Qué si sé? ¿Qué si sé? –Takeo se fue poniendo lentamente de pie con cada frase, sin quitar su apuñalante mirada de los ojos de su esposo, que con cada una de ellas, comenzaba a temer por su vida- ¡Eres el primero que debería saber, Hiromi Yamazaki! ¡También es tu hijo!

-…Pero…

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarte tu propio papel en esto? –Takeo estaba iracunda- Ambos decidimos que estaba bien que estudiase en La Sorbonne. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que Kozue tenía la suficiente madurez para enfrentar un nuevo idioma y un nuevo desafío estudiantil fuera de casa ¡Y tú fuiste el primero en estar de acuerdo que eso le iba a permitir concentrarse en el estudio y no perder el tiempo tras las bragas, el alcohol o lo que sea que hagan los jóvenes para divertirse en Francia! ¡Lo Avalaste! Y ahora ese tonto o esta drogado, ebrio, o en un prostíbulo marroquí con una…

-…Cariño…

-¡Arrrgh! Para que sigo –Takeo se derrumbó sobre su butaca- No saben nada de él desde hace 30 horas por lo menos… Tú estabas hasta la gorra con lo de la toma de rehenes en tu distrito, y yo me encontré con tiempo para hacerle mi llamada semanal. No contestó en la residencia estudiantil, tampoco su móvil…

-…No es posible –Hiromi nunca fue más lacónico que en ese minuto- Quiere decir que entonces…

-No lo sé, Hiromi … -Lo cortó su mujer con voz apretada- Anoche estaba enfadada… hoy estoy asustada –Se giró hacia su primera ayudante, la siempre fiel y acertada Isuzu- ¿Ya los llamaste?

-Por supuesto. La Cuchilla de Doble Filo ya debe estar por llegar…

A nadie en ese despacho le extrañó en lo más mínimo un apodo tan prosaico como ese dentro de ese sanctasanctórum ministerial. Y es que la dupla más formidable de los últimos cincuenta años en materia de Seguridad Nacional se tenía bien ganado el curioso apelativo. A uno, en otro tiempo lo habían bautizado como "El Cuchilla Afilada". La otra, se ganó el honor de ser el peligroso contrafilo, pero en el pináculo mismo de la Comunidad de Inteligencia de su país. En ese preciso instante, extrañamente sonrientes y relajados, Shinobu y Kiichi Goto, Intendente General del Ministerio de Policía y Director General de la NNSA hicieron su entrada formal bajo las normas del protocolo a aquel ancho despacho que ante los nervios del matrimonio Yamazaki se sentía cada vez más pequeño.

-Primera Ministra… Si estamos aquí sin una crisis en real vista… Es probable que se le haya perdido algo ¿No es así?

-Cállate, Goto –Le espetó Shinobu sin ceremonias- Discúlpalo, Takeo. Una cosa que jamás he logrado moderar en Kiichi en todos estos años es su tendencia a abusar de su corrosivo sentido del humor.

-Mira, Shinobu –Takeo la miró a los ojos- Si me traen buenas noticias, podrían tratarme de "Puta" mientras lo hacen, y yo lo recibiría como una dádiva del cielo…

-No sería capaz de tanto –Shinobu se sonrojó a medias ante la brutal sinceridad de su gobernante- Pero lo que traemos… -Miró a Goto de perfil tan afiladamente que el aire se cortó a su paso- Son buenas noticias… Dile.

-De acuerdo, De acuerdo –Goto Tosió ligeramente y se acercó al gran escritorio- Anteayer me picaba horriblemente la cabeza. Shinobu, perdón, La Intendente Goto, sabe bien que muchas de mis corazonadas parten por ahí. Y dado que ninguno de los actuales expedientes en nuestro poder da para una cosa semejante, decidí darle un repaso a la seguridad familiar. Como primera medida, llamé a Cambrigde a Gomioka, para saber de él, y no fui capaz de encontrarlo. Sin perder la cabeza llamé a la sección de Seguridad Diplomática de Scotland Yard, pero estaba consciente que se tardarían en reaccionar, así que decidí mover mis contactos en MI5, a ver que me podían soltar. Y resulta que nuestro querido hijo había suspendido su Tesis, y había abandonado territorio británico hacía cosa de doce horas.

-¿Qué? –Los Yamazaki estaban casi sin habla- ¿Tu hijo también, Shinobu? Entonces esto es…

\- Nada del otro mundo, Señoras… -Goto se volvió a aclarar la garganta- Salió en un vuelo de Londres a París. Gracias al Soplo oportuno de mis amigos de la DST se descubrió que permaneció apenas 24 horas en suelo francés, amparado en su pasaporte diplomático. Luego de eso, abordó un vuelo JAL con más escalas que un convento… Adivinen donde. Y, de paso, con quien…

Los Yamazaki se quedaron, en la práctica, completamente sin habla. Shinobu Sacó entonces de la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo derecho dos fotografías, que depositó sin mucha ceremonia sobre el escritorio.

-A pedido mío, la Sección de Seguridad aeroportuaria de la _Police Nationale_ hizo la búsqueda de cámaras necesaria en el Charles de Gaulle… y ahí están los dos papanatas de nuestros hijos… tomando un vuelo al alcance de sus estrujadas mesadas a…

-¿T… Tokio? –Hiromi tartajeó miserablemente al decirlo- ¿Vienen a Tokio?

-Así será mejor… -Takeo juntó las manos diabólicamente frente a su rostro- Me costará menos colgarlo de los…

-…Cariño…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh? –Muy molesta, Takeo se volvió hacia su esposo- ¡Me ha metido un susto de muerte! ¡Lo menos que merece es que lo ponga a bailar descalzo sobre una cama de clavos! –Su mirada se volvió aún más dura- Hiromi, quiero que muevas tus contactos en la cadena de mando. Te estoy ordenando que, ipso facto, seguridad aeroportuaria los arreste en cuanto los vea, con toda la parafernalia posible de acuerdo a lo que permite la ley… Y que los traigan a ambos, no importa la hora o qué esté haciendo yo, directamente al Kantei.

-Creo, en todo caso, Primera Ministra, que el castigo que eligieron por su propia cuenta, ya es sobradamente suficiente –Agregó Goto, apenas un paso por detrás de su esposa- Y lo mejor de todo es que solitos se pusieron a ello…

-¿Qué? –Tanto Shinobu como Takeo soltaron la sorpresa como si se tratara de gemelas- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Goto?

-…Esto…

Sin gesto alguno en el rostro, y sin perder su posición tras Shinobu, Goto casi arrojó sobre el escritorio dos Archivos personales. Unos muy especiales que todos los que estaban ahí presentes conocían muy bien. Mientras Tanto Takeo como Shinobu ponían los ojos como platos, silenciosamente, a espaldas de sus propias esposas, Tanto Hiromi como Kiichi se guiñaron discretamente los ojos, mientras sus manos dibujaban un encubierto pero jubiloso signo afirmativo.


	4. Hachiuji

_**4.-Hachiuji**_

* * *

Cuando puertas de acero del ascensor, pulidas a espejo, se abrieron, Unas azules hombreras de grado relampaguearon al instante de ser tocadas por la ultramoderna y económica iluminación LED del recibidor, al tiempo que unos zapatos negros como dos soles brillantes se abrieron paso con brusca determinación sobre el alfombrado piso, apuntando invariablemente en una sola dirección. Pese a que dos pisos más arriba, el serio y añejo mobiliario y decoración que delataban enseguida a las oficinas de la presidencia, hubieran sido una dirección más a propósito para el dueño de hombreras y zapatos, no era así en esta oportunidad. Las mamparas de vidrio con el artístico logo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, y los monitores de Plasma en paredes o suspendidos sobre el techo, que pasaban todo el tiempo los comerciales de la empresa de todas las épocas, y videos testimoniales y motivacionales para el personal ni siquiera desviaron su atención, ni menos todavía los empleados del piso, que al topar con la figura, hacían una reverencia que no tenía nada que ver con un saludo personal, sino más bien con una suerte de veneración.

Los zapatos negros se detuvieron de pronto ante una puerta. La impresionada secretaria a un costado, horrorizada, se atolondró a tal punto que no hallaba ni sus pies ni el modo de salir de su silla para abrirla. El gélido susurro en sus oídos soltando un algo brusco "No pase llamadas" terminó por dejarla atornillada a su posición. Y una mano derecha decidida, giró el pomo de una de las hojas, entrando decididamente en el despacho tras ella.

-¡Mamá! ¡Por Dios! ¡Toca antes de entrar! ¡O al menos ten la decencia de Anunciarte con Katsuki antes de hacerlo!

-Nada de Mamá, Señorita. Tú solita te buscaste esta visita.

Los azules ojos relampaguearon, y el cabello claro cortado "A lo muchachito" nuevamente, como en sus años de juventud, se erizó un poco, delatando a la flamante Superintendente Metropolitana de Policía, Noa Shinohara. Del otro lado del ultramoderno escritorio y butaca de la Gerente de Investigación, Desarrollo e Innovación (I+D+I) Su hija, Chiharu Shinohara, no pudo sino bajar la mirada ante la potencia avasalladora de los ojos maternales. Apenas tuvo tiempo de desaparecer de monitores y su pantalla personal lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese minuto. Algo que, pasase cuanto pasase, su padre le había hecho prometer que ella no vería hasta que fuese la presentación final del producto.

-De chicos nunca bajaron de volarme la cabeza con sus niñerías y travesuras lo menos dos veces al día ¡Dos veces, Chiharu! –Noa siguió con su ácido reclamo- Alphonse IV los aterrizó lo suficiente para dejarlos madurar con su cuidado, pero siempre fuiste tú, Chiharu, la que entendió de que iba la cosa desde el principio. En cambió el soñador cabeza loca de tu hermano… -Noa miró al techo suspirando sonoramente- Ay, Madre mìa…

-…Mamá…

-…Donde se metió Deisuke, Chiharu…

-…Yo…

-Eso es lo que no entiendo, Hija, y por favor explícamelo que yo que soy su madre todavía no cojo el truco –Noa suavizó su mirada- Siempre fuiste la voz de su conciencia, de chicos, y en la adolescencia… Uf, que tus coscorrones y los míos apenas si evitaban que se hubiera llevado varios pares de bragas por delante en la secundaria y luego en la superior, mientras tu padre solo hacía de Macho Alfa y predicaba seguridad y control de daños. Y ahora… -el gesto volvió a endurecérsele- ¿Ahora le tapas y le consientes sus desapariciones?

-…No sé de qué me hablas. Mamá.

-¿Lo ves? –Ahora sí Noa se engrifó como un superpoderoso personaje de animé-¿¡Te crees que soy tonta o qué, Chiharu!? ¡Tu hermano suspendió la carrera en Waseda! ¡Suspendió, me oyes! ¡Hablé hace no más de media hora con el Decano porque llegó una carta muy atenta de la universidad a casa! ¡Tiró toda su Ingeniería Informática por la ventana! ¡Y tú antes que nadie sabes lo que me costó convencer a tu padre que hiciéramos el gasto, cuando Asuma estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo propósito de respetar su libre albedrío y embutirlo en una tenida de trabajo de la empresa y atornillarlo a una línea de producción, porque ya nada daba resultado con el!

-Pero al menos cumplió con lo que yo le pedí –Chiharu intentó un recurso desesperado por recuperar el control de situación- Papá al menos accedió a mi petición de darle una oportunidad como desarrollador conmigo, y mientras estuviese bajo mi control todo iría de maravillas. Papá y tú lo saben de sobra. Me resistí a creerlo al principio, pero ha hecho unas aportaciones increíbles aquí. Y puedo decirte algo: Todavía no sé qué tiene en la cabeza salvo los maravillosos códigos que crea, pero que los haga y que ni siquiera necesiten depuración para correrlos, no es señal sino de responsabilidad y madurez.

-¿Responsabilidad y madurez, Eh? –Chiharu comenzó a temblar en cuanto notó que su propia madre ponía en juego precisamente con ella su característica actitud de "Policía Malo"- Entonces ¿Puedes explicarme, cerebrito encubridor, porque el reloj control centralizado de la empresa, marca una fea y muy poco madura ausencia de tu hermano desde hace una semana exacta atrás?

-¡Eso es ilegal, Mama! –Chiharu se enfureció, al punto que se puso de pie frente a su escritorio- ¿Cómo pudiste…?

-¿Ilegal, dices? –Noa le devolvió la mirada cáusticamente- Que yo sepa, al levantarme esta mañana, seguía siendo la policía ¿Lo Sabías?

-Te aprovechaste de tu posición y lo sabes… -Chiharu, entonces, volvió a tomar asiento, casi derrumbándose sobre su butaca con los ojos semicerrados: Se había rendido, y Noa, como policía que era, lo había captado al instante- …Qué quieres saber…

-Hija –Chiharu sintió al instante una cálida mano sobre su hombro derecho. Al levantar la vista su madre, todavía de pie y con sonrisa amorosa, le abrazaba- Solo quiero saber dónde está tu hermano. Que hace… Y que pretende de su vida con hacer lo que hizo. Ni lo arrestaré ni lo encerraré. Sigo siendo su madre y lo amo como a tí. Solo… Quiero saber.

-Le dije a Deisuke que lo defendería todo cuanto pudiera de tí –La interrogante se pintó en la cara de Noa- Pero que cuando no pudiera hacerlo más, él mismo te lo diría…

Chiharu extendió su derecha hacia el cajón que hacia cuerpo con el escritorio. De allí extrajo un delgado sobre y se lo tendió a su madre. Noa lo tomó excitada y con algo de desespero al notar la desordenada caligrafía de su hijo, que se había limitado a escribir en el anverso del sobre "Para Mamá". Acercándose con paso algo vacilante al ventanal que daba marco a la oficina de su hija, comenzó a leer cada vez con mayor rapidez, hasta que en cierto punto… Abrió los ojos como platos, y se tapó la boca de pura e instintiva sorpresa. Cuando terminó de leer, su brazo cayó a su costado, sin soltar la carta, mientras que su mirada brillante se perdía por el ventanal.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde que me confesó que había hackeado a la NNSA.

-¡Que hizo qué?

-Sabes que el incidente de 2003 todavía tiene archivos clasificados. Fue su última travesura, no por las consecuencias, sino por lo que leyó: Allí se enteró no solo lo cerca que estuvo de no nacer… sino de la recta valentía de sus futuros padres. El Señor Goto vino en persona a hablar con él y papá… Yo estaba presente cuando le pidió que suspendiera los pagos a Waseda, y que lo dejara trabajar conmigo hasta que lo tuviera totalmente claro -Chiharu confesó finalmente sin poderle dar la cara a su madre- Hace una semana se decidió. Nos dijo que ya estaba todo en su lugar: Había hecho algo por tí, Al dejar la universidad por algo que sentía le daría mayor provecho; A la empresa de la familia, legando algo tan increíble que ni siquiera puedo contártelo por el momento… Y ahora, está haciendo algo por sí mismo y la vida que busca…

-No sé si saltar de alegría o ponerme a llorar -Noa sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar la emoción que sentía. A continuación se volteó para mirar a su hija, casi sintiéndose de golpe 200 años más vieja- ¿Así que tu padre lo sabía?

-Sí -Chiharu admitió, todavía incapaz de devolverle la mirada- Sé que Papá te prometió nunca más ocultarte algo cuando estaba en el gobierno. Pero ver a Deisuke como yo lo vi, desesperado por no encontrar su camino, lo convenció que seguir pagando por Waseda ni siquiera era un desperdicio de dinero, sino una tortura para mi hermano. Cuando se enteró como tú de su decisión, dos pisos más arriba, lo abrazó con un contento que sé que no sentía hace mucho tiempo por él. Y le prometió guardar silencio hasta que tú te enteraras, aunque eso le costara dormir en el sofá de por vida -Ambas soltaron una risita cómplice con la frase- Ahora ya lo sabes todo, Mamá. Te juro que no te he ocultado nada.

-Te creo, hija -El rostro de Noa se agrietó con un enfado que no sentía en realidad- Pero eso no significa que Deisuke no reciba lo que se merece por meterme estos sustos de muerte -Extendió la derecha hacia su hija- Dame tu mano…

-¡Mamá! -Chiharu se quejó legítimamente- ¡Ya estoy grandecita para seguir aguantando ese jueguito! No pienso darte la mano.

-De acuerdo -Noa asintió con una sonrisa hacia su hija… Que no vió como la izquierda de su madre a sus espaldas cruzaba dos dedos al tiempo de rendirse- Es hora de volver a mi despacho. Tengo que escribirle a alguien... El gesto de Noa fue demasiado rápido como para que su hija intentara defensa alguna. Se agachó levemente, y abrazó con su derecha a su hija mientras le estampaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla que le provocó a Chiharu cosquillas y carcajadas a partes iguales… Mientras que su izquierda aplicaba un preciso y fuerte pellizco en el dorso de la misma mano de su hija…

-¡Ouch! ¡Mamá!

-Nos veremos en casa. Invita a tu novio, ¿Furukawa, verdad?

-Desde hace año y medio, Mamá… No tienes remedio -Chiharu sonreía adolorida mientras se masajeaba la mano- Es porque papá decidió cocinar hoy ¿Verdad?

-¿La luna gira en torno a la tierra? -Noa sonrió tan anchamente que casi le ocultaba la cara mientras abría la puerta para salir del despacho- ¡Nos vemos!

...Mientras, en algún punto de Tokio…

-¡Ouch! -Deisuke Shinohara se tomó la izquierda adolorida, aparentemente de la nada- ¡MAMAAAAAA…! -Su sonrisa, no obstante, era tan ancha como el universo- ...Gracias, Yo también te amo…

De vuelta en el despacho de Chiharu, los monitores volvieron a mostrar lo que había debido esconder con prisa para que su madre no lo viera: El empuje de su padre, las ideas, diseños y especificaciones técnicas de Chiharu y su equipo… Y la maravillosa mente informática de Deisuke, que había escrito el SO definitivo para una máquina que de seguro tardaría mucho más de un par de décadas en ser superada. El monitor más grande mostraba completamente legible aquel plano definitivo " _Labor Policial de Quinta Generacion – JPL-51 "Alphonse" - Aprobado para Construcción_ "


	5. Reunion

_**5.-Reunión** _

* * *

El ruido de muchas botas corriendo rítmicamente, así como las fuertes y cortantes voces de mando eran una sinfonía repetida de todas las mañanas, pero agradable para el oído del Comandante Tetsuo Chikawa, Director de la Academia de Adiestramiento Labor de La Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, en Okutama. Sin embargo ese día en particular, el ruido de muchas voces conocidas en su cabeza era tan fuerte que la sonoridad del ambiente ni siquiera llegaba a opacar no solo las voces, sino el aparente problema que tenía entre manos. Vino a interrumpir la cacofonía de su pensamiento la puerta de su despacho abriéndose casi de golpe, sin ningún protocolo o cortesía de grado de por medio.

-¿Es que acaso somos una Academia de Formación Policial especializada o la Guardería de las Estrellas, Eh? La frase fatua y algo prosaica del Capitán Bado Rinart, Jefe del Equipo de Instructores de la Academía, le supo aún peor al Comandante Chikawa.

-"Buenos días, Comandante, espero que haya pasado buena noche, Fíjese que tengo algo que comentar con usted..." -Le soltó con algo de amargura en el tono- Decididamente ni los años dentro de la policía te han quitado un ápice de tus pésimos modales, Bado.

-Vaya -Bado nunca como hoy se había quedado más corto en su apreciación- Entonces es verdad… ¿Es grave?

-¿Ya te enteraste?

-Por supuesto -Bado le sonrió afiladamente- A la hora de barajar las nóminas de cadetes para formar compañías de adiestramiento y separar a los candidatos policiales de los que vienen a repaso y formación civil, casi se me cayó el culo de la impresión. La verdad vine para acá a hacer un reclamo, una pregunta, y una petición…

-Entonces dispara pronto, Chico -Chikawa ya había decidido en su mente que al mal paso darle apuro- Que no tardan en llegar.

-Primero. Algo entre mis riñones y el culo me dice que nos van a volar la cabeza tantas veces con sus tonterías personales que nos ahorraremos el peluquero de por vida. Segundo. ¿Tenemos que aceptarlos? Yo que tú le pongo candado a la academia con ellos afuera, y Tercero. Si ya no queda más que aceptarlos ¿Tendré que suavizarles la mano para que no fracasen aún con sus memeces de por medio?

-Te respondo en el mismo orden, Bado -Chikawa ni siquiera se tomó algunos segundos para pensar su respuesta- Primero, Depende de que tan bien tus instructores y tú los enrielen. Segundo -Levantó la diestra con cinco cartas en la mano- Sus propios padres me han escrito casi pidiendo disculpas porque decidieron terminar aquí. Y Tercero, Y más importante: En absolutamente TODAS las cartas nos ruegan casi como una orden que les partamos el lomo sin piedad y sin fijarse en los apellidos, porque solitos decidieron que este es el lugar que les conviene

-Bueno –Bado sonrió torcidamente- Ya que nos dan carta blanca…

-Epa, chico –Chikawa, que lo conocía como su controlador de sus tiempos de piloto activo en la Segunda Sección, frenó su desbocada mente de inmediato- Dice específicamente "Partirles el lomo" y no "Partirles el culo", que bien te conozco, pelmazo… No te extralimites más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Tú le quitas toda la diversión a las cosas, Jefe –Bado sonrió, y seguidamente le estiró la mano- ¿Ya firmaste mis nominas? Las necesito de vuelta para hacer mi aparición oficial –El sonido persistente de varios juegos de frenos de aire del trio de buses estacionando frente al edificio de comandancia lo alertaron- Y eso, Chikawa, ya está a punto de pasar.

-Ya vete de aquí –Chikawa le alargó las nóminas en una tabla sujeta papeles- Y cambia tu discurso, por Dios… Si cada vez que lo escucho suena como si estuvieras borracho.

-…Es la envidia que te corroe, Tetsuo…

-¡Largo de aquí!

En cuanto la puerta del despacho se cerró, Tetsuo se acercó al ventanal de su despacho, a tiempo para ver una vez más la actuación de Bado " _Espero que nunca sepa que me parto el ojete de la risa con sus tics y memeces de instructor curtido cada vez que echa su discursito_ …"

-¡Escuchen todos, polluelos mal emplumados! ¡Esto no es la milicia! ¡Pero tampoco es un cumpleaños, pelmazos! ¡A formar, caramba!

Ayudados por la nada gentil presencia de los sargentos, los recién llegados se fueron formando hasta que una suerte de vacilante rectángulo se formó delante del Capitán Rinart.

-Sean todos bienvenidos. A los civiles, y a los cadetes policiales, al Campo de Maniobras de Okutama, y a la Academia de Formación Policial Labor –Bado se aclaró la garganta con estudiada afectación- Para los Civiles, y les aviso, no para que se aprovechen, sino para que lo tengan en cuenta, soy el Capitán Bado Rinart, Jefe de la planta de Instructores del campo. Para nuestros queridos y esperados cadetes… Soy DIOS, y su UNICO camino para salir de aquí a los mandos de un Labor policial como corresponde y dice la ordenanza ¡Para ustedes, memos, Soy el Instructor en Jefe Rinart! ¡Y al que le oiga algo distinto de mí, aunque sea mentando a la Primera Ministra de Japón, le daré de gratis un recorrido completo por el campo de maniobras en la punta de mi bota! ¿Quedó claro, renacuajos?

-¡Sí, Instructor en Jefe Rinart, Señor!

-Bien –Como si estuviera mirando algo asqueroso en la tabla pisapapeles, Bado levantó nuevamente la vista hacia la formación- En primer término, leeré uno por uno los nombres civiles que vienen a certificación. Cuando termine, Sargento Ito, son todos suyos… El Sargento Ito saludo encarándose a la formación, mientras Bado comenzaba su lectura. En cuanto terminó, los civiles se fueron en relajada formación hacia su bloque de alojamiento designado. Fue entonces que la mirada de Bado pareció volverse demoniaca frente a los cadetes.

-Ahora que por fin estamos solos… Podremos establecer una relación como se debe dentro de estos muros, como instructor y cadetes… Voy a leer la conformación de las compañías, y lo haré por puntaje obtenido en la formación policial básica –Bado casi se reía en forma maligna- ¡Primera Sección, Sargento Ozawa! ¡Segunda Sección, Sargento Fujita! ¡Tercera Sección, Sargento Sujumi! ¡Voy a leer estos nombres una sola vez! ¡El que no oyó o se perdió, y se irá de una sola patada en el culo directo de vuelta con mami! ¿Quedó claro, Cadetes?

-¡Sí, Instructor en Jefe Rinart, Señor!

\- Así me gusta, renacuajos ¡Paso lista!¡Primera Sección! ¡Ota, Rei!

Un murmullo se extendió por toda la formación…

-¡Yamazaki, Kozue!

…Los ojos abiertos y los murmullos aún más fuertes delataban la consiguiente impresión de los cadetes…

-¡Silencio, renacuajos! ¡Esto no es un concierto! ¡Goto, Gomioka!

…Eran leyendas vivas… Hijos de leyendas vivas de la División de Vehículos Especiales de Tokio. Iban a entrenarse con ellos, buscando lo mismo que un cadete común y corriente…

-¡Shinshi, Haruko!

…Bado sabía, sin embargo, que un buen y apetitoso pastel, no lo es si finalmente no se corona con una jugosa guinda…

-¡Shinohara, Deisuke!

Aquello fue el no va más para la inquietud de todo el curso: Los cuchicheos no paraban… Y a Bado dejó de importarle. Ya apretaría clavijas en los sitios precisos en otra oportunidad. En la fila de la primera sección, justo frente a las narices del fiero Sargento Ozawa, los cinco primeros cadetes se miraron entre ellos sin dejar la formación… Intercambiando sonrisas de auténtica sorpresa, pero también de contento. Ellos también habían forjado una relación al margen de la que sus padres tenían entre sí… Claro que la última palabra, incluso en esa solemne situación, no podía faltar en labios del Ex descocado Deisuke, que estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por la última travesura importante de su vida…

-… Y parece que aquí vamos otra vez…

-¡Cállate, Deisuke! –Rei susurró cortante

-¡Silencio en la fila, Joder! –El cabreo del Sargento Ozawa era auténtico- ¡Otra como esa, Shinohara, y quedarás peor que el culo de un Labor!

-¡Si, Sargento, Señor!

Deisuke se puso firme, todavía sonriendo por dentro: Casi cuarenta años de historia se concentraban en aquellos cinco puestos rellenos de sueños, esperanzas y genes. Mientras Bado proseguía su lectura, Chikawa, todavía en el ventanal de su despacho, Sonrió. El, mejor que nadie, sabía que la vida no se detenía. Y que, como aquellos muchachos descubrirían por sí mismos, los finales no son otra cosa que nuevos comienzos.

* * *

 _ **fin**_


End file.
